婚礼重地，新娘止步
by Bramble Sheep
Summary: Translation for queenoftheWilderwest's fanfic 'Don't Tell The Bride'. Hiccup and Astrid are two broke art school graduates whose only wish is to get married. When the television show offers them the money to pay for the ceremony, Hiccup and Astrid jump at the chance. Only there's a catch. Hiccup has to plan the wedding alone, and Astrid's not allowed to know anything about it.
1. 合同

第一章：合同

最开始，亚丝翠还以为这只是个玩笑。

电脑上正打开着一份表格，亚丝翠滚动鼠标翻看它，忍住不要笑出来。

"你不是认真的，对吧，希卡普？"她看了一眼睁蜷缩在沙发上看书的希卡普。

"很遗憾，我就是认真的。"他说。

在页面的最上方用黑体字写着"来参加我们的节目"几个字。

《婚礼重地，新娘止步》是一个真人娱乐节目，专门培养新郎如何独自准备婚礼，而新娘在大日子之前是不会知道任何细节的！

可以接受申请

召唤所有的新娘！需要钱来举办你的婚礼？不用多想！婚礼重地，新娘止步能够为你提供12000英镑来圆你的婚礼梦！

新郎们，你们准备好为你的爱人献上完美的一天了吗？

现在就来报名吧！

亚丝翠叹了口气，把自己丢在了身后的座位上，推了推希卡普，让他给她留出了一些地方。

"这是史图依克让你做的，是不是？"她问。

希卡普合上书，把它放在了桌上，抱怨了一声，用手捂住了脸。"自从你求婚以来，他就在用这个烦我。"

"但是，这样，希卡普，真的吗？"她很想笑，"希卡普，这不是我们的风格。"

他躺了下来，含糊地说了句："我知道。"

亚丝翠把脚放在了茶几上，"只是因为你爸说我们应该这么做，不代表我们必须听他的。再说了，从什么时候开始，我们开始听史图依克说的了？"

希卡普重重地叹了口气，他的脸深深地埋在了枕头中。亚丝翠抬起一边的眉毛，冲他皱了皱眉。

"你其实一点也不关心，是不是？"她说。

希卡普慢慢地撑起身体，他的手无声地缠上了亚丝翠的手。

"亚丝翠，"他说，"我只是想娶你，现在就娶你，而且你知道我爸会非要一个愚蠢的奢侈仪式才肯罢休。我们是艺校出身的，在几年之内，我们是不会有钱来做这些的。如果我们参加了这个节目，我们就会有钱了，而且我们很快就能进行了。"

亚丝翠露出了一个温柔的微笑，轻轻地吻了他一下。"你真好，希卡普，"她说，"而且我也明白了这其中的利益。但是你看过这个节目，对吗？对于这个，我们不是合适的情侣。"

"我知道。"

"我的意思是，他们会把你整成一个完全不了解我的傻瓜，而且他们会把我变成一个高要求的小公主，让一切都满足我的要求。"

"我知道。"

"我不是一个新娘哥斯拉（注：特指要求很高，很挑剔的新娘），希卡普！"

"我知道！"希卡普说，他抓住了亚丝翠的手，把她转过来看他。"我知道，亚丝翠。但我爱你，所以我只想和你在一起，而这是我们在一起唯一的办法了。"

亚丝翠微笑着顶她的额头定住了希卡普的，她的手缠在了他的脖子上。"我也爱你，"她靠近了希卡普，用嘴唇按住了希卡普的嘴唇。"而我想做的也只是和你在一起。"

她稍稍后退，"但是我们真的该谈谈了，希卡普。会有摄像头来入侵我们的个人生活—你会恨他们的。更不要提那不能见面的三周了。自从十二岁以来，我们每天都会见面，而突然不能说话会很恐怖的。我们的确该先谈一谈这件事。"

希卡普点了点头。"你是对的，像往常一样。"

亚丝翠笑着把头靠在了希卡普的肩膀上。"我知道。"

* * *

直到他们和希卡普的父母在一起吃完饭，他们才下定决心。

沃尔卡和希卡普坐在小两口的对面，咧着大大的笑容。希卡普投给亚丝翠一个害怕的眼神。

史图依克笑着把他肥硕的双手放到了桌子上。"那，"他说，"关于我说过的话，你想过了吗？"

"是的，爸，"希卡普说，"你要知道，我们对这件事真的不是很确定。我们是比较内向的人，我们会希望在家里放摄像头吗？再说了，我们不确定是否想要被分开那么久的时间。"

"希卡普，"他的父亲慢慢的说，"按这个速度下去，我们永远不可能看到你们两个结婚的那一天。"

"如果能让我们看到你们正式在一起的话，那实在是太好了。"沃尔卡继续道。

"我们不是只有结婚才能正式在一起的。"亚丝翠说，但这其实违背了她的想法。她想要嫁给希卡普，这也不只是一阵子的事情了。

希卡普的父母露出了可怜巴巴的眼神—至少露出了两个难缠的五十岁的成年人能装出的可怜巴巴的样子。

希卡普看了亚丝翠一眼。她耸了耸肩。

"好吧，"希卡普闷哼一声，"我们会递交一份申请的。"

* * *

"你要知道，如果我们说实话的话，我们是永远不可能入选的。"亚丝翠说，坐在了希卡普正坐在的椅子的边缘上。

希卡普的电脑上打开着申请页面，他正打着上面的问题的答案。

"你在说什么？"

"嗯…"亚丝翠说，她拉过来一把椅子，坐到了旁边。"他们想要不同的两个人。他们想要对于一个完美的婚礼有着完全不同的想法的两个人。他们想让你变得很自私，然后设计出自己所喜欢的东西以激怒我。"

"但是我不想激怒你！"希卡普说。

亚丝翠笑着吻在了希卡普的脸颊上。"我知道你不想。但是电视公司那一方会想让你这么做的，只有这样才能做出一期好的电视节目。"

希卡普咬了咬嘴唇，他的手挠着后脑勺，目光看着地面。"你确定你想这么做吗，亚丝翠？我不想在我们之间惹出麻烦。"

"不会的。"亚丝翠把手放在了希卡普的手上。"我爱你，希卡普，而且我想嫁给你。无论你怎么安排婚礼，公司怎么煽动我们两个，我都会很开心的。我们已经在一起超过十年了，如果有人想要干涉的话，这相对来说，实在是太久了。"

他笑着转过身去，删除了那些他填在表格里的东西，把电脑让给亚丝翠，让她来填。

"你觉得我们会得到这个机会吗？"他问。

"我不知道，"她说，"但是我们是一个很好的选择，青梅竹马—让那些电视节目见鬼去吧。"

希卡普忍不住笑了出来。

* * *

几周之后，小两口被告知他们的申请入围了。突然之间，他们感觉这一切变得更真实了，不再那么像个笑话了。亚丝翠和希卡普都能感觉它正在逼近他们：也许下周的某一时刻，他们就会结婚了。

有一天，当工作和其他的责任都暂时被卸下的时候，他们蜷缩在沙发上，亚丝翠把头靠在希卡普的肩膀上，后者正抱着她。

"如果我们得到了这个机会，会发生些什么？"他突然问。

亚丝翠根本不用问他在说些什么。"然后，我估计你就得在三周内设计一个婚礼了？"她说。

"不，我是说，我们会有三周不能见到对方或者说话。我不想要度过没有你的三个星期。我们该怎么办呢？"他加快了说话的速度。

"希卡普，你有些慌张了。"亚丝翠用手抚摸着他的胸口，"我们会很好的。"

她离开了沙发，嘟囔着什么要去给他们俩弄点热巧克力喝，然后就去了厨房。她在门口徘徊，转身看希卡普，脸上浮现一丝偷笑。

"再说了，"她的眼中闪烁着什么，"规则被设立就是为了被打破的。"

这是他们的座右铭。自从他们十二岁相遇的时候这就变成了他们的座右铭。天知道为了控制住这两个捣蛋鬼，他们愤怒的老师往家里写了多少封信。不过没有一封成功过。希卡普很确定史图依克很看重这些信，用他们品味希卡普是个捣蛋鬼的事实。

三天之后，他们接到了一个电话，被告知他们被选中去拍这个节目中的一期。希卡普努力忍住不让自己发疯。

* * *

当两个人和一个律师被带到一个小屋子里去谈合同的问题的时候，两人都有点疯狂。亚丝翠感觉自己被限制住了，因为摄像机架在了角落里，而律师严厉地重申着如果他们违约的话，得付多少钱。希卡普注意到了她的恐慌，在桌子下面捏了捏她的手，在之后的整个会面里都一直握着。

会面很快就结束了，当他们正要离开的时候，一个穿着一套昂贵的西装的人走了过来。

"你一定是亚丝翠·贺芙森，而你是，额，希卡普·哈道克？"他问。

希卡普皱了皱鼻子。他习惯了别人觉得他的名字很奇怪。

"对，是我们。"亚丝翠礼貌地回答，伸出手来和他握了一握。

"我是戴夫，"他说，"我是这个节目的制片人之一。"

他们谈了一些事情，戴夫解释了这些摄像机会怎么工作，什么时候他们会录像，而他们对小两口的期待。

他用一句"我们的摄影师会在明天早上九点钟到你家去录你们的第一次采访以及你们的告别。你们两个人中的一个必须在接下来的三周里找到一个别的地方去住。"

"这么快？！"希卡普说，这是自从戴夫介绍自己后第一次开口。

"是的，"戴夫说，"你最好尽快准备好他们的到来。"

他的声音很冰冷，希卡普觉得自己一点也不喜欢他。

他很受打击地看了一眼亚丝翠。他还没准备好对亚丝翠做一个三周的告别；对于接下来的一切，他还有很多想跟她说的。

一个晚上貌似有点太短了。

当他们到家的时候，他们花了一个晚上呆在对方的臂膀里，没有人想离开一会儿，直到一旦希卡普离开后，他们在到圣坛前相遇之前，是不会再见面了的。


	2. 离去

第二章：离去

"那实在是太浪漫了。"亚丝翠激动地说，眼睛像要冒出星星了一样。 "我们在一个豪华的餐馆里刚刚吃完饭，这时候他跪了下来。"

当希卡普想到求婚的真实过程的时候，强忍住不让自己对此嗤之以鼻。那一天他们两个都工作到了很晚才回到家，两人都蜷缩在沙发上，亚丝翠抬头看他，说："看在老天的份上，我们到底会不会结婚啊？"

希卡普想到这里，又笑了笑，当然—当然—这就是他们的求婚的方式。他实际上也筹备了求婚，而在他的上衣口袋里，他藏了一个装有戒指的小盒子。但是当时的他不再在意自己是否被挫败了，因为从某种意义上来说，亚丝翠的这种方式就是—他们惯用的方式。

亚丝翠还在说话，冲镜头微笑着。每个认识她的人都知道她有些扯远了，她的强调里明显带着挖苦，与此同时她正在想着这整件事情都太愚蠢了。不过，嘿，摄影师又怎么会知道呢？

几个小时前，这一切刚刚开始，摄影师们冲进了房子，给他们找好了摄影的位置。希卡普和亚丝翠被引导到沙发上，被告知他们需要介绍一下关于他们的关系的事情，以作为电视节目的简介。希卡普让亚丝翠先说，让她先构建起大致的结构，稍稍修饰，让节目有个好的开头。对于亚丝翠的描述，他不得不有些佩服。

最后，亚丝翠在希卡普的脸颊上吻了一次，摄影师们的脸亮了起来，其中有些人有礼貌地鼓了掌。

戴夫微笑着看着眼前的小两口。"亚丝翠，那实在是太棒了！"他说，"现在，希卡普，我想让你谈谈关于你筹划这次婚礼的感受，比如你有没有感到担忧或者害怕。在这里，你的任何失误都可以在剪辑的时候被切掉。"

希卡普的脸上出现了尴尬的笑容，他在开口前捏了捏亚丝翠的手，寻求舒适。

"好吧，"他说，"就像亚丝翠所说的那样，我们已经在一起很长时间了。我只是想让我们的婚礼变得完美，毕竟，我们在一起的时间里，她把很多的时间都花在了忍受我身上，她值得我这么做。"

亚丝翠笑着推了推希卡普，"我可没有'忍受你'，你这个傻瓜。"她怜爱地说。

摄影师们窃窃私语，而戴夫鼓了鼓掌，说道，"同样的问题，亚丝翠。对于希卡普筹划这次婚礼，你有没有感觉到担忧或者害怕？"

亚丝翠耸了耸肩，"我只希望他能管好自己的钱。一般我是管钱的那个，所以我不知道如果他没有我管钱的话，会不会把自己给弄破产了。"

这完全就是句谎话，而希卡普也知道。他们两个都明白，他们会共享两个人挣的钱，而且他们都会很小心地去使用。亚丝翠斜眼看了希卡普一眼，表示她并不是想这么说的。

"同时，我也希望伴郎不会对他有什么不好的影响。斯科特可不会对他有什么好的影响。"亚丝翠说，希卡普看得出她正忍着不要笑出来。

听到亚丝翠说出他的表兄的真名可真是件奇怪的事情。小两口一直管他叫鼻涕粗的，以至于当这个词从亚丝翠的嘴里冒出来的时候，反而显得有些古怪。

又问了几个问题之后，两个人又对他们的生活和背景做了一些介绍。戴夫鼓了鼓掌，宣布采访结束。他们将会把所有的摄影器材弄到楼上去，戴夫解释道，他们是要拍摄希卡普准备行李的过程，然后拍下他离去的场景。

亚丝翠的心沉了下去，她一把抓住希卡普的手，还没有准备好和他分别。

* * *

"你带好所有的东西了吗？"亚丝翠说，站在希卡普面前，看着他面前的行李箱。

在开始录像之前，戴夫把亚丝翠拉到一边， 告诉她要看上去像在不停地烦他，比如如果她不提醒的话，他会忘记些东西。

他是个长大的成年人，亚丝翠本来想说，他能够自己收拾东西。

但是她只是笑着点了点头，等待摄像机再次开始录像。

"别忘了带洗漱用品。"她说。

希卡普翻了个白眼。"我不会的。"

好吧，这一幕也很快结束了。

他们拍下了希卡普把行李箱脱下楼的过程，然后当他们来到花园的篱笆前的时候，他们声明要拍摄小两口告别的场景。

希卡普迅速把亚丝翠拉了过来，"恶狠狠地"抱了一个，他把鼻子深陷在她的头发里，呢喃着说这些"我爱你，我会想你的"之类的话。

我不会哭的。亚丝翠强迫自己不断地重复着，我不会的。

这一切结束得太快了，而且他们也知道，摄影师还在搬来他们的摄影器材以拍摄车离开的场景。

趁没有人在看，亚丝翠推了希卡普的胸口一把，"在鼻涕粗家玩得愉快。"她笑着说。

希卡普哼了一声。"够了，我改变了主意，我不去了。"

亚丝翠笑着又抱了他一次。"我会想你的，傻瓜。"

他紧紧地抱着她，"别揍那些摄影师。"他戏弄着说。

"我爱你。"她低声说。

"我也爱你。"

摄影组的成员吧希卡普拉到了他的车前，拍摄他打开车门，钻进车里，离开的过程。

然后他走了。


	3. 婚礼筹划开始

第三章：婚礼筹划开始

到鼻涕粗家的半小时车程中，希卡普一直被围在一群人中间，还有一个摄影师坐在前座，手里拿着录像机。这让人很紧张不安，还很难集中注意力。他在路上看到了不少的摄像机，只好提醒自己不要看过去。

"我会很想她的，"他说，"自从十二岁之后，我们就没有再分开过这么久。"

这是事实。虽然希卡普经常对摄像机修饰，美化一些回忆，他同时不会隐瞒他对亚丝翠的爱。他只是离开了五分钟，就得控制住不要跑回去的冲动。

采访者点了点头，仿佛想鼓励希卡普再说些什么，可是他真的没有什么别的可以说的了。没有亚丝翠在他身旁，他不是很擅长面对这些采访。

到达鼻涕粗家的门口给希卡普带来的只有恐惧。鼻涕粗肯定不会是伴郎的—亚丝翠和希卡普都会推荐他们的朋友鱼脚斯（或者说菲利普，如果你不习惯亚丝翠和希卡普给他们的朋友们起的那些傻乎乎的外号的话）。不过，公司已经明确声明，他们的伴郎必须是一个喜欢捣乱的家伙，让新郎做出糟糕的决定的家伙（他们看过节目，知道接下来会发生什么），而鼻涕粗似乎满足这些条件。

"希卡普！"车倒到了私人车道上，鼻涕粗招呼着，"来吧，让你这为期三周的自由开始吧。"

希卡普克制住自己不要发出懊恼声。如果我认为没有亚丝翠的三个星期是自由的话，我就不会娶她的。他想。

他在脸上挂上一幅微笑，走出了车子，拍了拍鼻涕粗的肩膀。

摄影组的成员跟随着他们进了鼻涕粗家，鼻涕粗从冰箱里拿了两杯啤酒，给了希卡普一瓶。

"开始进行婚礼筹划吧！"鼻涕粗嚎叫道，手中挥舞着他的啤酒。

"胡说八道！这会是小事一桩！"

他极力克制住用头去撞身旁的墙的冲动。这会是漫长的三个星期的。

* * *

希卡普离开的第二天，亚丝翠坐在厨房的柜台边，手里拿着一杯茶。摄影组的成员又来了，在家里摆设器材，把周围弄得乱糟糟的。

戴夫向她微笑，她也只好冲他微笑，尽管他让她更紧张了。

"那么，亚丝翠，我们今天还要在录制一段关于你的感受的话。比如，没有希卡普在身边是什么样子的，就这类话，好吗？"

没有希卡普在身边是怎么样子的？

好安静。

希卡普总是很吵闹，他很笨拙，不断地把自己弄倒，把东西给摔坏。希卡普似乎有多动症，无法站着不动，总是要敲击一些东西，或者把东西搬来搬去。希卡普总是要嘟囔着他最近在研究的东西，拿着笔记本电脑坐在房间的角落里，他敲击键盘的声音整个房子里都能听见。

没有了希卡普，整个屋子一片寂静。

好孤独。当她在做饭或者在工作的时候，没有人能够在旁边陪着她。在那些无聊的时刻也没有人—那些无事可做的时候。

而这些感觉都在同一天内出现。那么在接下来的三个星期里她该如何度过呢？

当她被采访的时候，这些事情她一点也没有说出来。她只是嘟囔了一些关于寂寞的事情，然后其他的都顺其自然。

摄影组的成员故意多次提起希卡普不在她身边的事情以吸引她的注意力，见鬼的是，他们得手了。她开始一分一秒的倒计时，直到他们会离开的时候。

* * *

你该怎么筹划一个婚礼？！

希卡普从未筹划过婚礼。而现在，他的旁边有鼻涕粗和鱼脚斯，他感觉自己完全不知道该做些什么这一点越来越明显了。

而摄影组的成员会很喜欢这样的。该死。

谢天谢地还要谢鱼脚斯，他把所有的安排揽到了自己手里，拿来了一大张纸和一支记号笔，让希卡普记下一个婚礼所需要的所有东西。

"好吧，"希卡普行动起来，"那么首先…场地。"

他写了下来，鱼脚斯鼓励地点了点头。

"服装。"他说道。

然后他停了下来，"还有别的吗？"

鱼脚斯翻了个白眼。"别这样，希卡普，远远不止这些呢。你得想想鲜花，蛋糕，装饰，配色，伴娘和伴郎的服装，还有入场，还有食物…"

鱼脚斯继续说了下去，希卡普跌坐在了鼻涕粗家脏兮兮的沙发上，用一个枕头按住了头。

"我会把一切搞砸的。"他嘟囔道。

"再来瓶啤酒吧。"鼻涕粗说。

希卡普叹了口气，"继续吧，鱼脚斯，"他说，"我还需要做些什么？"

鱼脚斯继续列出清单，希卡普的心一次又一次的下沉。他以前从来没有考虑过这些事情。老天啊，他怎么可能在三个星期之内把这些事情全部搞定而且付好款呢？这是不可能的。

鱼脚斯还在说话。

"泥浆！"鼻涕粗疯狂地高喊道。

另外两个人难以置信地瞪着他。

"怎么？在婚礼上有一滩泥浆是多么好的一件事啊！"

"你和双胞胎在一起的时间太久了。"希卡普说。

第一天的末尾，他们有了一个广阔的草图。这只是开始。希卡普想。

* * *

当五点钟到来的时候，亚丝翠迫不及待地想让他们离开了。没有希卡普在身边帮助她，与这么多摄影的周旋实在是太累了。

可是当五点钟到了的时候，摄影组的成员丝毫没有离开的意思。她知道自己的不耐烦渐渐漫了上来，可是戴夫把一只手放在了她的肩膀上。

"有些人要来看你，亚丝翠。"他把亚丝翠领到了前门。

当她开了门之后，被拥抱和高喊声包围住了。

当她反应过来发生了什么的时候，她的脸上出现了微笑。她的三个伴娘，她最好的朋友们已经带着行李箱和包裹来到了她家。

其中一个退开来拍了拍亚丝翠的肩膀。"你不会以为我们会让你独自在这里呆三个星期的吧？"卡米说。

其他两个人—海瑟和暴芙—挥着她们的包裹，亚丝翠不住地笑了出来。

也许接下来的三个星期不会那么糟糕。


	4. 场地

第四章：场地

希卡普认为，他们最好从场地开始筹划。毕竟，在你决定其他事情之前，必须要按照场地筹划，不是吗？

问题在于，他完全没有想法，不知道该在哪里举行这个鬼东西。他想不到哪个地方会很适合他和亚丝翠。人们通常在哪里举行婚礼呢？他在头脑里迅速思索着。

教堂？他们会需要很长的时间在教堂里准备的，远远超过三个星期，再说了，他和亚丝翠也不是信教的人。

旅馆？也可以，但是毕竟有很多选择，如果选择了旅馆，那么如果不是大获成功，就会是一败涂地。

乡村？也许吧。

在某个大豪宅？对于他们来说太奢侈了。

最后，他列出了一个关于场地的清单，他把清单交给了戴夫，让他和其他人能过目一下。

同时 ，他还得等着他们的结果。

在鼻涕粗家生活可能是希卡普遭遇过的最重的惩罚。虽然希卡普也不是特别干净，但是即使他只是坐在鼻涕粗家的沙发上，他也会觉得自己患上了某种疾病。所有的东西都覆盖着泥垢和灰尘，似乎他的表兄从来没有洗过碗。而且，鼻涕粗唯一能够提供给希卡普的物资似乎就是他那永远喝不完的啤酒。

"你不靠其他的东西生活吗？"有一次，他有些厌恶地问道。

"我还需要什么吗？"鼻涕粗的胳膊在空气中挥舞着。

"基本的食物？"

"不不不。"

自从那之后，希卡普发现貌似所有的购物都是他做的。

* * *

参观场地还算比较好玩。希卡普想。他已经想到了一些真的比较好的地方，包括一座中世纪的城堡，上面有盘旋着直冲天空的塔楼，还长满了常春藤。它有着比较令人另眼相看的历史，尽管当主人在介绍它的时候，鼻涕粗一直在打哈欠。

这就是不符合亚丝翠的风格。

他参观了的旅馆也不符合，它们实在是太豪华，有着大理石的台阶，每个屋子里都有枝状大吊灯。在那里呆着让他觉得自己又渺小又不整洁，就像一个闯进了国王的城堡的乡巴佬一样。

而且他们的价格也远远超出了他能接受的范围。

希卡普一脸懵逼。他完全不知道该在哪里举行婚礼，而且第一周已经来到了尾声。如果他不尽早预订的话，他所希望的婚礼日期就没有空位了。

他和父母的谈话起了作用。

"我完全不知道该怎么做，"他说，"我参观了的每个地方都看上去好…好不符合我们。"

他的手握着茶杯，凑近了脸，呆呆地看着杯子，而不是喝茶。

沃尔卡和史图依克对视了一下。

"嗯，想想你和她，你们的品味是什么？你们喜欢什么？"他的母亲问。

希卡普耸了耸肩，有些失望，"我不知道！我一直想要想出点什么主意，可是我什么也想不起来！"

趁着这一刻的沉默，希卡普抿了一口茶，克制住自己不要变得歇斯底里。

"好好想想，希卡普，"沃尔卡说，"你和亚丝翠都去过的地方有哪些？也许有哪个地方比较特别？"

希卡普的头脑变得紧张起来，"我不知…"他停了下来。"哦。"

哦！

沃尔卡注意到了他的表情，微笑道，"我觉得你想到了某个地方？"

"是的，"希卡普喜形于色，"是啊。"

* * *

当希卡普和亚丝翠都还小一些的时候，他们还在初中的时候，两个人有一个只有他们知道的地方。其实并不能那么说，因为每个人都知道那里，大家也都知道确切的位置，但是没有人愿意管那里，所以看上去更像一个没有人知道的地方。

当学校的生活太难忍受的时候，他们就会到那里去。当亚丝翠的父母又开始吵架的时候，他们也会到那里去。当他们刚开始约会，需要一个安静的地方的时候，他们还是会到那里去。对于他们来说，那个地方不在这个世界上，不在别人的视线范围之内。

山谷。

虽然那个地方只要从家乡的一条小路顺着走下去就能发现，但是仍然很隐蔽，被山坡和树木掩护着。不知道为什么，那个地方与世隔绝，草比希卡普见过的要绿的多，还有一个有着最澄澈的水的湖。

那是他十二岁的时候发现的，很快他便和亚丝翠分享了这个秘密，尽管那时候亚丝翠并不是很喜欢他，但很快，他们就熟悉了。

那是他们的地方。

那里很完美。


	5. 购物

第五章：购物

亚丝翠的手指划过一行婚纱，若有所思。她是一个比较挑剔的人，她也知道自己需要什么，那就是戴夫所指导的样子。她应该找一些她喜欢的，并且她能够坚定不移，不改变选择的，除此之外，什么需求也没有。

真的，她没有想太多，防止想到所有的服装质感都不好这一事实。在亚丝翠的指尖下，它们又滑又奇怪。

而且它们也没有口袋。

…

口袋是很有用的。

"那么，亚丝翠，"戴夫说，"我们要拍摄你和海瑟试婚纱的过程，然后你要给出评价。你怎么想的就怎么说。"

亚丝翠赞成地点了点头，但是在她的心里，全是关于她一点也不喜欢婚纱的事实的沉思。不是因为她不喜欢买衣服（卡米才是那种藐视一切服装的女孩，在知道这个节目需要伴娘也换上新装后，她经常冒出一些很有戏剧性的威胁，亚丝翠觉得很好笑），一点也不，实际上，亚丝翠有自己喜欢穿的衣服的收藏。但那些婚纱呢？它们看上去太大，太笨重，她穿上后估计走路都会成问题。它们是很不明智的选择。

当亚丝翠向她提到这些的时候，她笑了。

"他们不应该这么实际，"海瑟说，"这只是一天而已，他们应该慢一些的。"

"哈，而且如果只有这一天，那为什么我要在这上面花这么多钱？"

海瑟哼了一声，"可别在摄影组面前这么说。"

摄影组来得都太早了，所以很短的时间内，她就必须挑出自己喜欢的一套。

"这整个部分都太蠢了，"她早些时候向海瑟抱怨过，"在商店外面游行，选好我喜欢的服装又有什么用，如果我不能买它呢？这整件事情只是想让我看上去很严格，让希卡普搞砸事情看上去很愚蠢罢了。"

她也不会选这家店的。摄影组的成员让这整件事情看上去像是她自己偶然找到了一家服装店，进去看了看，但事实是，摄影组在很早之前就得到了进入服装店进行拍摄的许可，所以这整件事情都是走过场。这家店的外观是亮粉色的，而所有的东西上都有小小的蝴蝶结。

"我都希望把卡米也带过来了，"亚丝翠进店的时候冲海瑟小声嘟囔道，"她的反应才会是最珍贵的。"

她叹了口气，假装在找服装，随机地抽出了一件。

"我实在是不喜欢这个风格，"她说，看着镜子里的自己。

亚丝翠说这句话其实是想说"我现在真的很不舒服"。

"我讨厌传统。"她跟海瑟说，不过这句话的确是完整地传到了摄像头这里。

这段对话听上去真是很不自然，像是照着稿念的。不过如果摄影组不在这里，她和海瑟就不会谈论服装的样式，他们会讨论如何捣乱，如何避开所有的重点。

"我想要一件丝绸的，"她最后说，"而且至少得没过我的膝盖。其实这里的服装我一件都不喜欢，我讨厌那种大的东西，或者让我看上去很像公主的衣服。我得想个办法行走。"

她主要还是在讲她家里的那些衣服，在她的头脑中，她不需要花哨的衣服，她知道在婚礼上，她的服装会是她最不需要考虑的事情。

* * *

几天之后，希卡普走向了城里的一家服装店，希卡普脸上的一脸懵逼实在是绝了，摄影组的成员很喜欢这个表情。就是完全不知道发生了什么的表情。

"我完全不知道自己在干些什么。"他嘟囔道，漫步到服装店里，打量着服装。

他也不知道在整个过程中自己会说这个句子多少遍。

"亚丝翠不是一个遵循传统的人，"他对摄像头说，"她会讨厌所有这些服装的。"

他这么评判是因为他知道亚丝翠会怎样穿着打扮，他挑出了一件白色短裙，上面一点装饰也没有。她的衣服不会很花哨，不会很大，其他的服饰就是不适合她。

"希卡普，我们能谈一下吗？"戴夫把他拉到一边。

希卡普忍住了叹息的冲动。无论戴夫想说些什么，都绝对不是好事。

"要知道，希卡普，问题在于，你不能挑这件。"他说。

希卡普迷茫地眨了眨眼，看了一眼这件衣服。"为什么呢？我觉得亚丝翠很喜欢它的。"

戴夫的手在空中挥舞。"是的，但是她已经挑出了一件这样的衣服，所以你得挑些别的。不然的话，对于她和观众来说就没有惊喜可言了。"

"所以你不想让我挑这件衣服的真正原因是亚丝翠会喜欢这件？"他有些懊恼地问。

他真的开始讨厌戴夫了。

"不，不，不，"戴夫说，"我们需要你从另一个角度来思考。现在如果你只是来这里看看这些服装…"

他拉出了一件很大的衣服，后者都已经拖到了地上，闪着浮华的光芒。

希卡普皱了皱眉头，"这是一件紧身连衣裙，亚丝翠会很讨厌的。"

不知道怎么搞的，戴夫强迫他拿出了这件，在摄像头面前付了帐。

他现在真的，真的开始讨厌戴夫了。

当拍摄完毕，摄影组的成员离开后，希卡普冲回了服装店，走到了收银台面前。

"听着，"他说，"我不想要这件衣服，如果我逼迫亚丝翠穿这样的衣服，她会杀了我的。我能不能换一件我挑过的其他的衣服？做些借口好了。就说进货的时候出了些问题，搞错了服装，求求你。我就是不能强迫她穿这件衣服。"

收银员抬起了手。"不用说下去了，我就是讨厌那些真人秀这样打乱别人的生活。我会让她拿到那件衣服的。"

希卡普放松地叹了口气。"太谢谢你了，"他说，"我可以多付些钱，真是麻烦你了。"

"不用了，"收银员笑了，"我希望她会喜欢你筹划的婚礼。"

* * *

大概一周之后，亚丝翠走进了服装店。当她穿上了衣服之后，她很惊喜地笑了出来，发现他完全按照她对服装的要求去做了。她喜欢这件衣服，特别是它衬出她身体的轮廓的样子。

在她身后，她听得到摄影组的成员们的窃窃私语，戴夫正冲收银员愤怒地嘟囔着。亚丝翠的直觉告诉她，这不是她本应该拿到的衣服。

在她提着袋子走出服装店的时候，她发誓她看到收银员冲她眨眼示意了。


	6. 意外

第六章：意外

亚丝翠今天过得很不愉快，她每一分钟都在被摄像机跟随着，时不时地还要回答不断提出的问题，这些事情让她差点发疯。她很累，很不高兴，而且很饿，现在她只想要打电话给希卡普，跟他谈谈，但是她不能这么做。

晚上，等摄影组的成员们一离开，亚丝翠就准备盖着毯子，躺在了沙发上，拿着食物，看着她最喜欢的电视节目。只是，当她在厨房里寻找的时候，她发现家里已经完全没有食物了。一点也没有。一丁点也没有。完全没有。她抱怨着用额头贴到了橱柜的玻璃上。她稍稍想了一下接下来几天的事情，意识到今天晚上是她接下来三天里唯一出去买东西的时间了。她又懊恼地用手狠狠地牌子啊了橱柜的模板上，哽咽地哭喊道："为什么么么…"

好吧，至少现在没有摄像头来拍摄她绝望的样子了。

她嘟囔着走向了大门，穿好鞋子，带上钱包，离开了家。她中途又停了下来，没有让其他人发现自己又开始抱怨了。

她想起来她和希卡普的车现在和希卡普在一起，也就是说，现在她只能走到商店里去，自己把食物搬回来。不过幸运的是，他们离购物中心不远，而且最近的食品店还是可以走着去的。

购物也一点也不好玩，没有希卡普帮助她，让整件事好玩起来，亚丝翠只是想尽快离开那里，但是很不走运的是，她遇到了一些和她一个中学的人。他们都发现亚丝翠最近把脸书上的婚姻状况由"恋爱中"改为了"已订婚"，但这很明显给了他们用问题来炮轰她的权利。

"我们就知道你们两个会是第一对喜结连理的，这么年轻…"其中一个说。

亚丝翠力图收回了她尖刻的强调，因为她知道面前的人没有任何的恶意。"我们的关系并不是很短暂了，"亚丝翠说，尽最大的努力让自己的声音听上去友好而礼貌，"要知道，我们已经在一起十年了。"

"哦，我知道，"那个女生露出了惨笑，这让亚丝翠恨不得赶紧跑回家去，"看到你们两个还粘在一起，真是好甜蜜。"

和他粘在一起？他是个负担吗？亚丝翠真的很想尖叫。

但接下来的几个问题让亚丝翠很想揍人。"那么，婚礼在什么时候？会是什么样子的？"

"额，我不是很了解，"她说，现在真的很难保持礼貌了，"希卡普负责所有的筹划。"

她的下巴都要掉了。"你让他自己负责所有的筹划？我永远都不会—"

亚丝翠打断了她，"是啊，好吧，我很信任希卡普，而且我现在得走了，抱歉。"

她转身留下了一个背影，离开了，雪上加霜的是，现在已经晚到大部分收银台都已经不服务了，只有自助收银台还可以工作。所以，她仿佛花了好几年才把所有的东西都付了款，离开了食品店。

不止如此，由于老天爷认为亚丝翠刚才做的事情让她不值得拥有任何走运的事情，她离开后不久，天空便乌云密布，开始下起了大雨。

"为什么？！"亚丝翠大声哀诉道，路人们奇怪的眼神让她想诅咒他们下地狱。

她现在只是想要回家，蜷缩在被窝里，手握一杯热可可。

所以当她横过马路的时候，她没有多想。

她也没有看马路两侧。

她也没有看到正在迎面开来的车。

* * *

"那么，场地已经定了，服装也定了。"希卡普手握一根笔。

已经有些晚了，而希卡普很累很累。他现在唯一想要做的就是把这个愚蠢的部分搞定，这样摄影组的成员就可以离开，他就能够上床休息了。呃，休息。他现在太渴望这个了。

他划掉了列表上的几项内容。"现在，我们还得想想关于食物，音乐和入场的问题。"他说。

他刚想继续说下去，就被很响的敲门声给打断了。摄影师们有些吃惊的抬头看了看。大部分时间里，他们都安排了其他人的来访，让他们闯进来，高喊着"惊喜！"

但是，这一次并没有事先安排好。

希卡普打开了大门，发现他的父母正站在鼻涕粗家的门口。

"嘿，妈，爸，"他说，"你们来干什么？已经有些晚了。"

他从他们的脸色上就可以看出出事了。

"发生什么了？"他警惕地问，看着沉默的二人。

"儿子，你最好坐下来。"他的父亲说，把他们领回了客厅。

"你得保持冷静。"沃尔卡说。

"出什么事了？"希卡普回答道，心跳开始加速。

沃尔卡和史图依克对视一下，又转过身来看他们的儿子。摄影师们什么也没有说—他们嗅得出这件事对于这个节目是大有好处的。

"亚丝翠出事了。"沃尔卡最后开口了。

"什么？！"希卡普猛地从他的座位上跳了起来，把手中的笔和纸扔飞了。

"她被车撞了。"

希卡普的心突然颤了一下，整个世界都翻天覆地了。"她还好吗？怎么回事？我能见她吗？你们必须让我见到她！"

在他的身后，一个摄影师正在打电话。戴夫开始指挥他们，分配工作。身后的窃窃私语刺激到了希卡普，他感觉自己的心跳越来越快了。

"希卡普，冷静。"史图依克用手拍了拍希卡普的肩膀。

"我冷静不下来，"希卡普的手握成了拳状，"至少在我知道她没事之前是不会的。你们必须让我去看她。你们不能就告诉我亚丝翠被车撞了，然后指望我保持冷静。"

戴夫介入了。"好了，我们刚刚打电话给亚丝翠的朋友了，他们说她已经被带到医院了。她现在很好，只是有些擦伤罢了。"

希卡普叹了口气。"好吧，但是你必须让我见到她。"

戴夫深吸吸气，说道，"好吧，希卡普，你要知道，"他说，"只有当亚丝翠严重受伤了，我们才会允许你去见她。但是她没有什么大碍，所以要是我们允许了，这就是违背合同的。"

"不行，"希卡普的手又握成了拳状，"只要她受伤了，我就得见到她。我必须知道她有没有事。"

"我很抱歉，希卡普，但是我们不能让你这么做。"

"那你能做些什么吗？"沃尔卡问。

戴夫叹了口气，"恐怕我们也无能为力。这都是在合同里的，而违约会让你损失很多的钱。"

"都完事了。"希卡普说。

所有人都瞪着他，吃惊地张大了嘴。

"你们今天的活儿干完了，"希卡普说，"每个人都走，现在就走。"

人们一个个地离开了房间，只留下了鼻涕粗，鱼脚斯（两个人能在整个过程中一句话都没有说），还有他的父母。

希卡普转过身去看沃尔卡和史图依克。"你们能保证她没事吗？"

"当然！"

他们也很快离开了，在走之前留下了一堆安慰希卡普的话。他们一离开，希卡普就跑到窗前看着他们离开。然后他转身去看鼻涕粗和鱼脚斯。

"我要去看她。"他坚决地说。

"希卡普，这是不被允许的！"鱼脚斯结结巴巴的说。

"规则被设立就是为了被打破的。"

他的声音中透出了一种"不要跟我吵"的态度。希卡普的眼中直冒火，其他两个人都知道希卡普很少这样子，而在这时候，最明智的做法就是不要阻止他。

"额…希卡普，我觉得'违约'比'规则被设立就是为了被打破的'要重要的多。"鱼脚斯说。

"我不在乎。"

* * *

亚丝翠蜷缩在床上，身上裹着被子。当然—当然—她今天可被车撞了呢。对于一个电视节目来说，这可是高潮部分。为什么她要同意？为什么她会觉得，为了早些和希卡普结婚，分开三周没有什么呢？

她的朋友们主动提出要留在这里陪她，和她在这里看一晚上电影，但是亚丝翠只想要独处。她只想一个人度过一段忧郁的时间，没有摄像头在附近。

那天晚些时候，她听到有什么东西在敲着她的窗户。

"请不要让带斧子的杀人犯来到我的床边。"这是她无声的祈祷。就像今天早些时候那样。

但当她打开窗户的时候，她的心欢腾了起来，因为站在窗外的就是她朝思暮想的人。

她探出身子，冲他笑道："你不应该出现在这里的。"

希卡普笑着攀登上下水管。亚丝翠向回退，坐在床上等他，看见希卡普谨慎地钻进了窗户，她忍不住嘲笑他的动作。毕竟，他直接栽在了地板上。

"好吧，"亚丝翠说，"这就尴尬了。"

他甚至没有做出那个象征"亚丝翠对我生气了"的撅嘴，他只是爬了起来，坐在了她的身旁，牵着她的手。

"你还好吗？"他问，"他们说你被车撞了。"

她不满地探过身来，把头埋在了希卡普的胸口里，用双手抱住他的肩膀。"那实在是太愚蠢了，"她的喉咙里有什么东西破碎了，仿佛这一天里所有的紧张和压力都消失了，她感觉眼泪正要冒出眼睛。"我只是没有看路。"

"嘿，"希卡普紧紧地包着她，拨弄着她的头发，"没事了。"

"呃，"亚丝翠用手抹了抹眼泪，"抱歉。"

"没事的。你确定你没有受伤吗？"

"只是一些擦伤。我没事的，希卡普。我已经准备好迎接这三个星期的结束了。"她说。

希卡普的拥抱既温暖又舒服，她又想哭了，因为她实在是太想他了。

"你现在能来到这里我实在是太高兴了，"她在他的肩头呢喃道，"这真是见鬼的一天。"

"我知道，亚丝翠，我很抱歉，我真希望我能一直在你身边。"

她搂的更紧了。"你现在在就好。"

他们坐在那里了一会儿，深深地埋在了拥抱之中。

"顺便说一句，服装那件事干得不错。"她的嘴角微微上扬。

希卡普咯咯笑道，"谢谢。你也知道我那天是偷偷把衣服给你的？他们想让我给你买一件很大的公主裙。"

"嗬，谢谢你救了我。"

就过了几分钟，门突然地开了。海瑟和卡米走进了门。

"哇。"海瑟的脸上洋溢着微笑。"某些人打破了规矩呢。"

"她受伤了，你不可能指望我就—"

"不，我们没指望，"卡米笑着打断道，"这就是为什么我们现在在这里了。"

希卡普闷哼一声，翻了个白眼。"我现在是不是得离开了？"

两个人点了点头。

"真棒，"他叹气道，"被海瑟和卡米抓了个现行。"

他最后又在亚丝翠的唇上吻了一次，站起身来，走向大门。海瑟和卡米同时用手拦住了他。

"哦，不，伙计。"卡米的眼睛中闪过了一些什么。

"如果有人看到你了呢？"海瑟说。

"你是从那里来的。"卡米向窗户摆了摆头。

"所以你得从那里离开。"海瑟微笑着补充道。

希卡普叹了口气，翻了个白眼，"我有些后悔那天让你们两个开始呆在一起了。"

坐在床上的亚丝翠的双手捂住了脸，不让令她肩膀乱颤的笑传出声来。

"圣坛上见哦，未来的贺芙森先生。（注：虽然在西方，应该是随男方姓的，但是下文会有解释【滑稽】）"她说，希卡普冲她又挥了挥手。

他微微向她执意，用手指在额头上轻拍一下，然后他的身影消失在窗口边。

"傻瓜。"亚丝翠嘟囔道，但是脸上的笑容始终无法收敛。


	7. 违约？

第七章：违约？

哦天哪，亚丝翠想，我惹上麻烦了。

她坐在屋子里，双手捂着脸。她都做了些什么？

她的手颤抖着，转过身去，把头紧紧地靠在枕头上。在楼下，她可以听到人们都在窃窃私语地议论她，她能听见别人提到她的名字。很快，她听到前门上传来的敲门声和人们走上楼的声音。

卡米，海瑟和暴芙冲进了屋子。当她们看到躺在床上的亚丝翠的时候，冲了过去。

"出什么事了？"海瑟问。

亚丝翠坐了起来，把腿拉到胸口前，把脸深深地埋在了膝盖后面，回想着前几个小时发生的事情。

* * *

亚丝翠实在是厌倦了摄像头面前的日子。他们一直在跟着她去每一个地方，最重要的是，她被车撞了之后，他们还不允许希卡普来见她。如果不是他偷偷地溜进了医院，亚丝翠可能现在正用枪指着戴夫，逼迫他让希卡普来见她。

能见到希卡普是一件美妙的事情，但是意识到她得又一次和他分别是很糟糕的事情。现在她见过他了，对于婚礼的到来，她更不耐心了，因为那一天开始，她终于能够和希卡普永远在一起了。她甚至不知道自己的婚礼会是什么样子的，这更糟糕。她唯一知道的是，她有可能后天就结婚，也可能要度完这三个月才能结婚。总之，她很不耐烦，而且很生气，面对摄影师们肯定没有什么好脾气。

他们中大部分的人都很好，特别是那些女生，她们非常同情亚丝翠，她们常常会把她拉到一边，给她提供意见，消除弥漫在扣扣你高中的压力。

但是另外的就不是这么一回事了。

在摄影组里有两个男人，大腹便便，头发油光光的，衣服比较邋遢，他们说话时声音比较沙哑，当他们谈到她的时候，总用一些比较让人不舒服的绰号，比如"甜心"或者"亲爱的"，就好像她只有五岁一样。他们还总是瞟斜眼—她不止一次发现过他们低头看她的裙子下面。

但是，有一天，当摄影组刚录制完亚丝翠关于多么想念希卡普的采访之后，意外发生了。

摄影组的成员正在收拾器材，亚丝翠手里拿着一杯饮料，坐在了沙发上。她正试图享受片刻的安宁，最近的 日子实在是太有压力了，在摄像机面前跑来跑去，说话必须挂起笑容，因为她不能让他们看到她生气的一面。她只让自己放松在沙发上，抿着手中的饮料。

房间和厨房是来南通的，中间只有一个长期敞开的门，她能够听到里面的所有动静。她能听到那两个男人在说话，当他们提到她的名字的时候，她的耳朵竖了起来。

"嘿，你看到这个了吗？"其中一个说，尽管亚丝翠看不到，但是很明显他拿起了一幅希卡普的照片，向另一个人展示。

接下来的话亚丝翠没有听清，但是她听到他们的哄笑声。

"不知道她看中这个家伙哪一点了。"另一个说。

哦不。他们不是在说…

亚丝翠感觉自己的血液都要沸腾了。这不值得和他们打一架。她想道。记着合约，深呼吸。

"我比这个细木棍要好多了，"他说，"你看到她的臀部了吗？他不值得拥有一个这样的女孩。"

她条件反射地冲进了厨房，砰地关上了门。

"哦，"其中一个人说，"某些人最近来事了。"

亚丝翠的手紧紧地握成了拳头，狠狠地打在了那个男人的脸上。

* * *

一天之后，卡米，海瑟和暴芙来到了希卡普的父母的家里，准备去见沃尔卡和希卡普，这样他们能够讨论一下婚礼，然后去城里和摄影组会合，这样他们能够去买伴娘的礼服。几个人很放松地看到接下来的几个小时不会有摄像头在旁边。

"很高兴看到你们，"沃尔卡欢快地说，把她们拉进了客厅。"我很久没有看见你们几个在一起了。亚丝翠不能在这里实在是太可惜了。"

他们是在学校里认识的，自从他们认识之后，就经常来到希卡普的家里。每个人都很喜欢沃尔卡，她对每个人都很友好。

"你忘记那些男生了，"海瑟说，"如果没有鱼脚斯和其他男生的话，我们仍然不完整。"

卡米轻蔑地哼了一声，"谁需要男生啊？"

"嘿！"希卡普愤慨地说。

"希卡普，"他的母亲说道，"去厨房里给大家准备些喝的。"

希卡普叹了口气，跳出了沙发，跑进了厨房。

"那么，"卡米等他一走便开口了，"我们现在有些小道消息。"

沃尔卡笑道，"说吧。"

"亚丝翠揍了一个摄影师的脸。"暴芙根本守不住秘密。

在厨房里传来的一阵咳嗽声，然后爆出了一阵大笑声。在这之中，女生们都听到了一个疑似"这才是我的姑娘！"的句子。

他端来了一盘饮料，忍住不要笑出来。

"发生什么了？"沃尔卡问，"她不会又惹上麻烦了吧？"

"没有，"卡米说，"他们对这件事印象不是很深，但是你应该听说过他们谈论亚丝翠。如果是我的话，我自己也会这么做。当他们试图这么做的时候，亚丝翠发货了，而且他们才是应该被惩罚的一方，不是亚丝翠。"

当卡米在解释的过程中，希卡普的脸上的微笑悄然褪去了。"他们在谈论什么呢？"他的声音很平静。

当她们解释给他听的时候，希卡普一直面无表情，仿佛想要自己找到他们，然后恶狠狠地揍上一顿似的。他的手紧紧地攥着。

"她还好吗？"他试图保持冷静。

"最开始她很不好，"海瑟说，她看了一眼希卡普的表情，便跳了起来，把他拖回了沙发上。"但是当事实被搞清楚了之后，她知道你和她都不会陷入麻烦，她就恢复正常了。虽然有些不高兴，但是还是很好。"

希卡普还是很生气。他又想要跑到那边去看她了，但是他不能冒着被发现的风险。开始是服装插曲，现在又是打人，他也猜得到公司对他们两个人并不满意。如果他被发现违背了合同，他很确定他们就完全无法逃脱了。

"我真希望自己能见到她。"他小声说。

"快了。"沃尔卡冲希卡普微笑道。

卡米轻轻地打了他的胳膊一下。"很快就能见到了。"

他知道卡米只是想让他好受些，但是她这一下打得只是让他更想念亚丝翠了。天啊，他真的很想她。

"来吧，伙计，"卡米说，"让我们去找那些我们要穿的愚蠢的服装吧。"

他们把他拖出了房子，开车到了镇上—由于有摄像头的存在，他的朋友们只是让他好受了稍稍一点点。


	8. 最后的准备

第八章：最后的准备

婚礼计划在周五。

当金色的请帖信封被装进了信箱的时候，亚丝翠忍不住要雀跃。她拿起了信封，冲进了客厅，在那里，摄影师们和她的伴娘们正在等待着她。

在一次又一次的崩溃之后，亚丝翠越来越厌倦这个等待的游戏了。她实在是受够这些摄像机了，而且她受不了见不到系可怕—她只是想要和他在一起，而且现在就想。这个信封带来了她的希望；那是隧道尽头的点点亮光。

当她冲进房间的时候，她最好的朋友们都带着最开心的微笑抬头看她。在这疯狂的旅程中，她们和她度过了每一天。每个人都都准备好看到她们最好的两个朋友走入婚姻的殿堂。

"你被欢迎来到希卡普·哈道克和亚丝翠·贺芙森的婚礼，"她读出声来，一阵微笑浮现在她的嘴角，"但是上面并没有写地点啊！"

"很快就知道了，亚丝翠。"海瑟的眼中闪过一丝玩意。

亚丝翠伸出了一根手指表示对她的控告。"你知道在哪里，是不是？"

海瑟举手投降，笑道，"我是不会说任何话的。"

亚丝翠转过身去看暴芙和卡米，二人都装出无辜的样子。真讨厌。

她撅着嘴坐回了沙发上，但是她的内心是兴奋的。几天之后，她就会永远地和希卡普在一起了。

* * *

"不要。"

"希卡普，别这样。"

"不要。"

"希卡普…"

"不要！"

"如果你没有试过的话，你是永远不会知道自己到底喜不喜欢的！"

希卡普的手重重地敲在了咖啡桌上，留下了长长的呻吟声。"鼻涕粗，我是不会，而且我重复一遍，我不要，永远不要去脱衣舞俱乐部。不要。"

鼻涕粗躺在了他的椅子上，哼了一声，"你不能去一个单身舞会，又不想去一个脱衣舞俱乐部。"

希卡普嘲笑道，"是的，我可以，而且我可以保持。"

在他的眼角，他能看到戴夫正在摄像机后面移动，他还正在说话。几乎同一时刻，希卡普的心沉了下去，忍住咆哮的冲动。哈。

当戴夫说完了之后，希卡普想用头去撞墙。他被告知要去一个脱衣舞俱乐部，原因非常荒唐可笑。传达给希卡普的信息很明确：对于这个节目来说，你实在是太无聊了。

于是他去了一个脱衣舞俱乐部，而且惊喜，惊喜！他讨厌它。

* * *

更让他生气的是，戴夫控制了亚丝翠去俱乐部的时间。

"我可以给她派一辆豪华礼车，送她去她最喜欢的俱乐部。"希卡普很生气。

戴夫咳嗽了一声，希卡普真想要等他转身的时候给他的茶里面下一点泻药。

"很遗憾地告诉你，你真的不能那么做。"戴夫说。

希卡普没有阻止自己翻白眼。"为什么不？"

"她会想到有这种事的。你必须做出一些她意想不到的事情。"

希卡普抬起了一根眉毛。"那…一些她不喜欢的东西？"愤怒已经透入了他的声音。

"当然不行，希卡普，我们只是想让你站在圈外想想。

希卡普对此很生气，他的头脑里浮现出了各种关于让戴夫的生活不快乐的方法。尽管他从未做过这些，这还是让他好受了一些。

不过，希卡普还是设法做到了。制片人双手合一，他的脸上浮现了一丝笑容，笑道：太好了，就是这样，我终于搞定他了，他终于要走上正轨了。

他不指望亚丝翠和其他的女生看到越野摩托车的时候会发出惊喜的尖叫。当然，他也不知道亚丝翠的伴娘们和亚丝翠一样难对付，或许比她还难对付。没有一个人能够坐视这一切，不想冲上去。当然他们也喜欢去俱乐部，喝酒，和别人一样，但是真见鬼，越野摩托车？太酷了，所有人都是这么想的。在屏幕后面，戴夫真想拔下他的头发。

* * *

婚礼的黎明很快就到来了，而且希卡普的肚子有些难受。

我今天就要娶亚丝翠了。

他跳出了床，心中有种紧张，也有种兴奋，因为这可怕的三周即将过去了。在他的头脑中，他又列了个表，确定每一项事情都被完成了。他害怕自己落下了些什么。

他和鼻涕粗在早饭的时候坐在了一起，后者笑着拍了拍他，"伙计，大日子，嗯？感觉怎么样？"

希卡普笑了，"我等不及要见到她了。"

这是鼻涕粗头一次没有做出讽刺的评价，他只是对坐在桌子对面的人笑了。

* * *

希卡普到处乱跑，紧张已经漫布全身。鱼脚斯过来看了看他。

"希卡普，出什么事了？"他的朋友有些担心。

"我搞不定的，"希卡普说，"亚丝翠会讨厌的，她绝对会讨厌的。"

鱼脚斯笑着拍了拍他，"我还以为我会是那个最紧张的人呢。希卡普，亚丝翠爱你。不管发生了什么，她所想做的只是和你在一起，所以别担心了。"

希卡普笑着叹了口气，不停地来回踱步，"我只是太兴奋了。"他小声说。

"你会很好的，"鱼脚斯说，"相信我，她会喜欢的。"

* * *

希卡普结束了准备，很确定一切都完美了。这是他第一次不再在乎戴夫的行为，以及贴身跟随的摄影师们。他只在乎的是一个事实，那就是几个小时后，他就能再见到亚丝翠了，不知是如此，他很快就要和她结婚了。

一切终于都完成了，所有的事情都已经就绪，来宾们也都来到了座位上，唯一需要希卡普做的就是在圣坛边等待着，等待他一生的挚爱的到来。


	9. 大婚

第九章：大婚

大婚之日已经到了，亚丝翠非常的紧张。不知道为什么，她觉得她要回到她和希卡普都还是孩子的少年时代了—那个他们还在探索第一层关系的时光。她能感觉到自己的心跳在加速，于是她慢慢地呼吸，冷静下来。

只有希卡普罢了，她告诉自己。这只是你一直所希望得到的。

亚丝翠漫步下了台阶。这个时间实在是太早了，没有人会醒着的，于是她坐在了厨房的桌前，用手指在桌上打着节拍。她透过窗户望去，看着太阳慢慢地从地平线上升起。仍然，没有人醒着。有一刻，她还享受了一会儿独处的乐趣，但是很快她就无聊了。她陷入了是否要把其他女生叫醒的沉思之中，但是她认为相比对脸上的一拳，还是不要去叫为好。如果她设法去叫醒卡米，就会是这个结果。

最后，每个人都醒了过来，亚丝翠感觉到了兴奋感。她要见到希卡普了。终于要见到了。

第一件事，海瑟，卡米，暴芙三个伴娘排队去拿她们的服装。当亚丝翠看到她们的时候，一反常态地尖叫了一声，一抹笑容显露在了她的脸上。她最好的三个朋友穿上深蓝色裙子之后看上去好极了。

亚丝翠走上前去，双手攀上了卡米的脖子。"卡米，你居然穿裙子了！"

"从我身上下来，你这个疯狂的女人。"卡米笑着抱了亚丝翠一下。

不久后，亚丝翠自己也穿上了衣服，其他的女生都惊得跳了起来。

"你看上去太棒了。"海瑟咯咯笑道。

她看到过亚丝翠在商店里的样子，但是现在看见又是另一码事了。亚丝翠把头发都披了下来，她的化妆看上去太完美了。

大概一个小时左右之后，车来了。这辆光滑的黑车上铺满了鲜花。亚丝翠很想要上蹿下跳，她就要结婚了！

* * *

她的父亲陪她进了车，一同在车里的还有一个女人和一个摄像机。亚丝翠把头伸出窗外，试图观察车要去哪里。他们似乎在毫无意义地拐着弯，换着路，直到车慢了下来，一切都水落石出了。

亚丝翠真想要尖叫。

* * *

山谷里装饰着漂亮的灯光，客人的座位已经被码放整齐，在中间有一条过道。在过道尽头有一个拱门，铺满了鲜花和丝带。他就在那里，希卡普就在那里，在那里等着她，亚丝翠现在所想做的只是无视一切传统，直接跑向他。亚丝翠走到了希卡普的身边，她感觉希卡普正俯下身，冲她的耳边耳语道："好想你。"

她闭上了眼睛，什么也没说，因为"好想你"貌似不是很合适。听上去还不够。这句话还不足以抒发她对他的思念。她不想告诉他，没有了他，她觉得自己缺失了什么，毕竟自己事实上什么也没有缺失，她也不需要向他抱怨，但是老天爷啊，她实在是太孤单了。

所以她只是低声说了"我不敢相信你是在这里完成的婚礼，你这个可爱的混蛋"，她觉得他笑了。

他们就在那里呆呆地站着，直到司仪咳嗽了两声，两人才放开了手，无法控制住他们的微笑。

亚丝翠一直没有注意他们身旁的女司仪在说些什么，她几乎等不及去说誓言了。她实在是太专注于观察希卡普的脸庞，迷失于他的眼睛之中了。

然后，她才意识到司仪已经笑着说出了"你现在可以亲吻新娘了"，她把希卡普拉了过来，两个人笑着吻在了一起。

这是她第一次没有在意摄像头或者那些看着他们的人，因为这个时刻里，只有希卡普和她，没有别人。她给了他一个大大的拥抱，与此同时在场的每一个人都站起身来鼓掌。她能听到她身边的伴娘们的尖叫声，卡米粗鲁的评论，而她所能做的就是在希卡普的胸口上笑着。

招待会和仪式一样出色。希卡普在山谷的另一侧支起了一个很大的帐篷，每个人都挤进来找了个座位。亚丝翠和希卡普站在中间的桌子边，麦克风交给了亚丝翠。

她拿着麦克风，看着周围的来宾。是时候抖掉这个重磅炸弹了。

"在这整个过程中，我对这一切都一无所知。希卡普做了一个很好的工作—他把我所能希望的一切都准备好了。"她的声音在帐篷里回响。

观众发出了"哇"的声音。

"但现在是时候来抖出我自己的一个惊喜了，"她说，嘴巴挤出了一个微笑，"奖励他所做的一切，也因为我爱他，我给他准备了一个礼物。海瑟，你能把礼物带进来吗？"

海瑟提着一个巨大的箱子，走了进来。希卡普瞪了半天，才认出来那是一个猫笼。亚丝翠接了过来，冲她的丈夫笑了，把箱子递给了他。希卡普拆开了箱子，往里看。

"这不可能…"希卡普的嘴巴张大了，"…这不可能！"

这么多年来，希卡普的心一直牵挂着这只小猫，这只他们在动物收容所里见到的小猫。它只有三条腿，还没有牙齿，甚至没有人愿意领养这个可怜的小东西。他给它起名叫无牙，隔几天就回去看它一次。他们一直没有领养它，是因为他们没有足够的钱。

希卡普瞪大了眼睛看亚丝翠。

"我一直在攒钱，"她解释道，"现在我们不用省钱举办婚礼了，我们就可以领养它。事实上，我已经领养了。"

希卡普放下了猫笼，"我爱你！"他说。

"我也爱你，你这个大傻瓜。"她笑道。

这一天接下来的时光，他们形影不离。不知为何，在这么多慌乱之后，在发生了这么多之后，一切貌似都不再重要了。他们只需要对方。

他们回家的时候，身份悄然变成了贺芙森先生和太太，这让他们不能更快乐一些了。


	10. 幕后

第十章：幕后

戴夫叹了口气，用手抓了抓头发。他站在主编的身后，看着视频的剪辑。从头再看一遍，他必须承认希卡普·哈道克和亚丝翠·贺芙森是这个节目史上最差的一对。他们从来没有一对新人惹出过这么多的麻烦。戴夫很难想象两个相隔几英里的人是如何这么同步的；他抱怨过很多遍希卡普要毁掉了他们的计划，而在另一头，亚丝翠也在摄影师面前做着相似的事情。

有时他真想一挥手，让所有的镜头全部报废，少拍一季的节目。但是他想的越多，他就越意识到自己得损失掉多少钱。更不要说他们签署的那份合同了。尽管有传言，而且希卡普和亚丝翠有着书呆子的样子，他们也没有违约，所以他也别无选择，只能播出这一季，尽管两人之间没有什么戏剧般的对话或者争论。

这是什么样的一对小两口呢？他问自己。没有吵架？没有打架？没有这些我怎么能做出一季好的节目呢？！

他很恼火，但是他也知道自己也无能为力。

* * *

节目在一个周四播出了。

希卡普和亚丝翠蜷在沙发上，拿着几杯热巧克力，分享着一张毛毯。希卡普把头靠在了亚丝翠的肩膀上，脸上挂满了满足。无牙满足地发出咕噜声，把自己蜷缩在希卡普和亚丝翠之间，不停地蹭着两个人。希卡普抚摸着它的耳朵。

"我还是不敢相信你居然给我弄了只猫，"希卡普说，"你估计是最酷的人类了。"

亚丝翠转过头来笑了，"你一直在冲那只猫做爱慕的眼神，这是我至少能做的。"

她舒舒服服地趴了下来。

"你准备好了吗，哈道克先生？"亚丝翠说，她的手环绕着希卡普的肩膀。

"我一直都准备好了呢，哈道克太太。"他说。

两个人笑了。他们都不是很习惯这些新的头衔，大声地说出这些让他们有些害羞。他们打开电视，调了频道，很快，梦幻般的开篇便开始了。

"今晚，婚礼重地，新娘止步内容简介：害羞的希卡普为他外向的妻子，亚丝翠准备的婚礼！"

两个人同时叹了口气。开始了。

* * *

两个人一直没有说话，直到电视放到了两个人分离的场景。在屏幕上，两人紧紧地抱着对方，亚丝翠的脸深深地埋在了希卡普的臂膀中。

屏幕外，亚丝翠笑着说："我们比卡米和海瑟糟糕多了。"

"绝对的，"希卡普说，"但公平的说，我不想失去你。你知道我很想你的。"

亚丝翠靠了过去，在希卡普的头上吻了一下。

* * *

"泥浆！"电视里的鼻涕粗疯狂地高喊道，"怎么？在婚礼上有一滩泥浆是多么好的一件事啊！"

亚丝翠笑着摇晃着身体。她把脸按在了垫子上，咯咯笑着，试图让它们平息下来。

"我发现你和鼻涕粗呆在一起挺好的。"她笑完了之后说。

"拜托，"希卡普扶了扶额头，"别提起来啊。"

"你在那里度过的三周，"亚丝翠上下打量着希卡普，"我们应该带你去医院检查一下了。"

希卡普往亚丝翠脸上丢了一个靠垫。

* * *

服装的那一段。旁白用严肃的声音说："在另一边，希卡普挑了一件很大的蕾丝裙，和亚丝翠挑选的丝绸短裙完全不同。"

希卡普很鄙视。"胡扯。这完全不是我选的。"

"天意如此，在服装店里出了点乱子，而亚丝翠收到的裙子和她自己选的却一模一样！"

镜头切换到正在微笑着试衣服的亚丝翠。

"我很高兴你弄到了那一件，"亚丝翠说，"那件衣服很好看。"

* * *

镜头来到了婚礼，亚丝翠皱了皱眉。"那，完全没有提到我的意外？"她说。"而且我发现那个恶心的摄影师也被切掉了。"

"我一点也不感到奇怪。他们得有一个好的收视率。"希卡普说。

亚丝翠有些生气，可是那并没有持续多久，因为很快她看到了两人重新相遇的场景。

"我们很可爱，是不是？"

"非常可爱。"希卡普笑着说。

* * *

希卡普离开了沙发，走到客厅里去给他们续杯，而亚丝翠在看手机。

她上了推特，差点没把手机扔掉。

"希卡普？！"她大喊道，"我们一边倒了！"

希卡普冲回了屋子里。"啥？！"

"看！"亚丝翠举起手机。

很明显，#婚礼重地，新娘止步已经火了。

亚丝翠读出来了一些评论：

有史以来最可爱的小两口！

太好了，终于一对情侣能听听对方的意见了。

我也想要这样的一段恋情！

希卡普拿过手机，翻了翻，脸上浮现了微笑，肩膀微微颤抖，直到他发出了大笑。

"怎么了？"亚丝翠问。

希卡普笑着说，"想想戴夫现在的表情。"

亚丝翠也大笑了起来。

* * *

几个小时后，希卡普还在翻推特。

"很多人都问我为什么要随你的姓。"他说。

从另一个房间里，他能听到亚丝翠在高喊些什么，貌似是"你以为我真的会随你的姓吗"之类的话，希卡普轻蔑地哼了一声。

亚丝翠回到了房间里，坐在了希卡普的旁边，抱起双腿。"不过，你的父母是怎么接受的呢？"

希卡普不以为然。"他们才不在乎呢。他们很喜欢你，而且他们知道你的名字对你有多么重要。再说了，希卡普·贺芙森比希卡普·哈道克听上去好多了。"

亚丝翠笑着靠过来，"我很庆幸。"

* * *

两个人都睡眼朦胧地又一次靠在了沙发上。希卡普的眼皮开始打架了，于是他放弃了，索性让它们闭上了，把头靠在了希卡普的肩上。他的呼吸很平静，亚丝翠笑着看他。

这一切值得吗？

亚丝翠一直在想这个问题。这个婚礼值得三周的分离吗？这个婚礼值得她的辗转反侧，感觉到的迷失吗？这个婚礼值得那次车祸吗？这次婚礼值得让摄像头进入他们的家里吗？

她仔细观察着他的表情，看着他完全没有不安的迹象的脸。她数着他脸上的雀斑，不自主地把那些雀斑连成了线，犹如天上的星座一般。她看着他呼吸的样子，安静而平稳，就是那种一天的疲劳都散去后，你即将睡着的样子。

是啊。

这一切都值得了。

"希卡普？"亚丝翠半睡半醒地悄声说。

"唔？"

"我爱你。"

"我也爱你，亚丝翠。"

 **The End.**


End file.
